


The beautiful life

by Naoeritz



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoeritz/pseuds/Naoeritz
Relationships: Robert Small/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The beautiful life

你扶着摇摇欲坠的恋人从口袋里掏出他给你的备用钥匙打开了门，在一片漆黑中摸索着按开了灯的开关，跌跌撞撞地走进了客厅。

你们扶着家具慢慢挪向卧室，一下子没扶稳Robert被沙发的一角绊了一下，拉着你一起倒进了柔软的沙发里。你压在了他的身上，让他发出了一声难受的呻吟。他嘟囔了几句，抬手推了你一下，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发然后眨了眨迷蒙的双眼无辜地看着你。

你艰难地半撑起上半身，两个人身上的酒气浓烈地连 Betsy都不愿意靠近。你苦恼地揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，发誓绝对不能再让他再喝得如此醉，即便你总是难以拒绝他的任何请求。

室内的空调还没有打开，酒精作用下大概让Robert感觉太过闷热了，他躺在沙发上努力地想脱掉那件夹克，却因为四肢发软只将它扒下了肩膀半挂在手肘处，底下的汗衫被掀到了腹部，两颊还带着醉酒的酡红，双唇被酒精浸润过泛着水光。

他会这样毫无保留衣冠不整地躺在你的身下，仅仅是因为他全身心地信任着你。这个认知让你难以自控地俯下身吻上那温软的唇，你在他的嘴里尝到了烟草的苦涩和威士忌的辛辣。他按着你的后脑积极而热情地卷着你的舌尖，引导着你探寻他的舌根的敏感处。你不悦地皱了皱眉开始怀疑他是否分得清正在吻他的人是你还是酒吧里那些觊觎着他的男人……

他似乎是看穿了你的想法，伸着舌头舔掉了离开时牵出的银丝，带着醉意的双眸里闪烁着几分清醒的荧光。他露出了一个痞气的微笑一副慵懒的样子伸出手抚摸着你的脸颊，性感的嘴唇一张一合着：“I am all YOURS now.”

你顿时觉得血气上涌，但绝不是因为酒精。你再一次吻住了那双说着诱人情话的嘴唇。

你仍然记得你们相遇的那天，他在一片漆黑中跟你接着吻，然后将你按在床头急切地解着你的皮带的模样，那实在是太过火辣，但连你自己都没有想到居然拒绝了他热情的求欢，你从没想过就是从那时起，你已经完全中了一种叫Robert的毒。  
你十分享受慢慢将他扒光的过程，他配合地扭动着身躯的样子实在是赏心悦目，因坚持锻炼和日晒颜色愈发健康的皮肤一点一点暴露在你的眼前。那就像是他从外到内将自己的一切完全地展示给你，你终于等到了，你觉得之前的那些忍耐都无比值得。

他嗅着你的脖子，吻着你的下巴，在你耳畔用遗憾的语气说着前几次求欢时那些火热的幻想。你觉得这条裤子实在是勒得有点紧，但是你还是决定先将他扒光。你着迷地抚摸着他身上的每一寸肌肤，感受那些肌肉绝妙的手感，他穿得是一条紧身纯黑的子弹内裤，紧紧包裹着勾勒出鼓胀的硕物的形状，你坏心地揉了揉惹得他耐不出发出一身低喘，然后将那条内裤扯了下来，你将手伸向双腿间那处能够容纳你的肉洞，但是还没摸到就发现了一个有趣的小玩具。那是一个小巧的肛塞，你将它拔出来的瞬间还有湿黏的液体从还没合拢的小洞里流出来，你听见他舒适又勾人地低低呻吟着。

“你就是夹着这个小东西在酒吧跟我一起喝酒的吗？”你将那个小巧的肛塞递到他的面前，玩味地笑着。

“我只是为了一场终于要到来的性爱做好准备而已。”他视线故意与你的错开，语气就像第一次为了约会而将自己洗漱干净时一样可爱，你难得地在他脸上捕捉到了因难为情而脸红的神情。

你嘬吸他肩窝的嫩肉，双手顺着肌肉完美的曲线往下抚摸，一遍一遍地在他耳边赞叹着他身体的美妙，然后握住那两块柔软而有弹性的臀肉。Damn！那手感真的是妙不可言，你放肆地将它搓揉变形，饱满的臀肉在你的指缝间被挤了出来。“你的屁股……真是太棒了！”

“这就是你在Daddy聚会上一直盯着我屁股看的理由？”Robert因前面被冷落而不满地轻哼了几声，握住自己高高翘着的分身不紧不慢地上下撸动。

“你发现了？”仿佛是什么癖好被戳穿，这次是轮到你感到难为情了，你发出一声轻笑低头埋进他的胸肌间。柔软的发丝磨蹭得他一阵发痒，Robert将手指插进你的发间，轻轻拉扯着头发示意你抬头，然后贴上来啃咬着你的下唇。

他尝着你嘴里还残留着的威士忌的味道，一边跟你热情地接吻一边迫不及待地解着你的皮带，一把将你的长裤扯落，握住那根被布料包裹着的硕物快速的撸动。你离开了他的嘴唇，咬着牙长长地吐了一口气，握住他的手腕阻止了他，你脱掉了身上剩余的衣物，然后抱住了他，你享受着你们肌肤相贴的感觉，他完全信任着你，将全身心都交托给你。你握住两根硬物，阴茎紧压着他的上下摩擦。

“我等得够久，你还要让我等多久？”Robert有些不耐烦地说道，他修长又健壮的双腿夹住了你的。你对上了他的视线，棕色的眼底里燃烧着熊熊欲火，那双眼睛真是美极了，表达情感时眼底那莹莹的光，那是你最喜欢的一部分之一。这算是一个邀请，这次你没打算拒绝，但是你觉得还可以再等等，你会得到你想要的。

“别着急，我不想伤到你，Baby。”

“该死，你他妈的快进来！”他发出一声低吼，扭动着腰胯想要用后穴去磨蹭那根阴茎。现在他的酒已经醒得差不多了，他向来都是处于主导地位那个，腿间的性器鼓胀得发疼，这场性爱的节奏已经让他有些抓狂了，换作是平时那些酒吧的陌生人早就被他踹下床去了，他嘟囔着骂了几句约莫是在后悔不该由着你云云。

你无奈地舔舐着他的胸肌，用牙齿磨蹭着小巧的乳尖，手指顺着腰线滑入股间，在你重新摸回那个因长时间被塞住而无法合拢的小穴时，你终于知道了那些粘稠的液体是什么，你很轻易地就插入了两指。“Amazing。”  
你发出一声赞叹，他的身体内部火热而潮湿，在感受到你的指尖时立刻吸附了上去，那感觉非常的美好，让你想着把更粗更硬的东西插进去。

你开始幻想Robert躺在床上，用手指操着自己，将自己完全打开，为你，或许他还会用些更大的东西撑开自己，最后塞上那个小巧的肛塞。你咬着他的耳廓听着他用那低沉而沙哑的嗓音发出些诱人的呻吟，你想让他叫些更美妙的词语，比如你的名字。

“快点……”Robert随着你手指抽插的节奏摆动着腰身，用他的小穴去吸吮着你的手指，双手抱着自己的双腿掰开臀瓣，就像会读心一般地半眯着眼睛轻柔地唤着你的名字，“Fill me,Please.”

你扶着那根粗大的玩意儿缓慢而坚定地挤进那个柔软的小穴，直到整根没入，他的体内比你平时手淫时那些淫靡的幻想里更加湿热柔软，那感觉真实而强烈敲击着你的理智。你能感觉到里面的嫩肉被你一点点撑开，他所有柔软的内在全部终于都被你占有，这个认知让你感到一种发自内心的喜悦与从未有过的充实。他闭着眼睛感受着你进入的动作，双手紧紧抓着沙发的靠背，你能感受到他身体的紧绷，紧致湿热的内在像是有意识地吸吮着你的阴茎，天啊你几乎都要被他吸出来了，而他似乎对此轻车熟路。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”你啄吻着他的肌肤呼出团团热气。

“你知道我能承受更多……快一点。”他饥渴地看着你，因你停在体内深处一动不动的巨物而难耐地呻吟着，积极地扭动着腰肢想要获得更多的快感，却被你牢牢按在了沙发上。你看到了他疑惑而愤怒的眼神，而你却不为所动。

“不，我亲爱的。好好感受我……”你死死地固定住他的腰肢不允许他自己获取快感，你在他体内缓慢地抽动着，以最磨人的节奏一点一点地缓慢抽出，再慢慢地进入，不断地重复着撑开他的身体再退出的动作，看着他的穴口被撑着没有一丝皱褶。你已经没有余力去阻止Robert上半身的动作，很难说他真的会不会操起拳头去揍你，但是你必须这么做。

“该死的，我让你快一点！”Robert看起来像是想要扑上来咬断你脖子，他似乎非常不适应这样的做爱节奏，他以抓挠着你的后背的方式抗议着，却又因为被肉茎上的青筋摩擦到前列腺而爽得颤抖。“就是那里！重一点！”

你为他美妙地身体而痴狂，咬着牙不理会他的任何请求，依然固执地在他身体里缓慢地进出，将肠道里的润滑液不断翻捣出穴口发着淫靡的水声，就像这样重复着就能在他身体里留下烙印。他几乎是在抓狂了，他骂骂咧咧地双脚不停地蹬动，你费了好大的力气才把他乱动的双腿压住，再用双手钳制着他的腕部压在沙发两侧。

过了好一会他才像泄了气一样安静下来，你安抚地吻着他的脸颊，却在上面尝到了带着咸味的液体。

“别哭，别哭…亲爱的，为什么要哭呢？”你有些慌张地抱住了他，舔掉了从眼角不断落下的泪水，每一滴你都能从中尝到甜味。

“你真是个混蛋……为什么一定这样折磨我。”他咬牙切齿地说着声音却在颤抖，用手背挡住了自己的脸，只留下一大片阴影，“就好像你是那个隐忍着温柔对待我的人，而我只是个渴望着更深入更粗暴的婊子。”

“不，不是的。我只是想要珍惜你，而你渴望着我……是因为你爱着我，就像我爱你一样。”你拉起他盖在面颊上的右手虔诚地亲吻着上面那些细碎的伤痕。你从丢在一旁的上衣里掏出一个小巧的盒子，里面是一枚银质的戒指，款式非常的朴素却在内环刻着你们两人名字的首字母。你将戒指戴在了他的食指上，吻着他的手：“我，我原本是想找一个更好一点时机，我爱你，Robert。你愿意跟我在一起吗？”

“我以为我已经给过你答案了？”他被你气笑了，指着被丢在桌上的备用钥匙，然后故意收紧肠道夹住体内的巨物，意料之中听见你一声倒吸了一口冷气。

“我知道…但是我想要一个肯定。”你有些委屈地伸手抹掉了他脸颊上的泪痕，将他凌乱的发丝撩到耳后。

“嗯哼……看你的表现。”他微微笑着不动声色地蹭了蹭你的手心，给出了一个模棱两可的回答。  
“现在，占有我，用力插我，满足我。”他是这么的可爱，就像一只坏脾气的猫咪。

“我想，我能给你比你想象的更多……”你吞了吞口水，抓住了他的腿根。当你将阴茎完全再用力地一举插到底时他叫喊着发出满足的呻吟，你往里顶了顶胯，让阴茎埋得更深。你用比刚才还要快上许多的速度抽动着，动作的幅度越来越大，故意用肉茎去撞击他的敏感点。

他的嘴唇微微张着，双眼蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，俊美的脸上布满了情欲，他的一切都让你血液沸腾，“亲爱的，你…太美了，你是我见过最美好的人，你是我的宝藏，你是那么地让我情迷意乱……我愿意给你我的所有。”你情不自禁地用你所能想到的赞美之词赞叹着恋人的美好，你着迷地抚摸着、吻着你能触及的每一寸肌肤。

“你、你是第一次做爱的小男孩吗？”他被你肉麻的话语弄得恼羞成怒，他几乎想要抬腿将你从沙发上踹下去。

“我是第一次，跟你做爱没错。但我想我大概会对此上瘾……”你舔湿了他的乳尖，将它吮进嘴里用牙齿去拉扯着，刺进中间的芯子里。你几乎想将睾丸都塞进他诱人的小洞里，每次进入都拍打着穴口，性感挺翘的屁股被撞得通红，每次你又深又重地撞在前列腺上的时候他的呻吟声就会徒然拔高。

他不愿意再跟你在语言上多争些什么，将你拉了下来吻住了你还想说些什么肉麻话的嘴唇，交换了一个黏腻潮湿的吻。他的双腿紧紧地环在你的腰上，每当你向上顶胯的时候他都会配合地扭动着迎合你的冲撞，他的阴茎挺立着溢出了一小股粘液。

Robert眯着眼睛享受着你们的性爱，一副慵懒舒适的模样似乎他感到很满意，但是你想给他更多，你模糊地想象着他被操到神志不清的样子，将阴茎拔出只剩下饱涨的龟头，在他疑惑而不满地收缩着空虚的小穴时猛烈地撞了进去，准确无误地顶在了前列腺上，打着圈研磨着又重新拔出撞了回去。

“啊——！嗯！”他抓住了你的手臂，然后惊颤着弓起了背，发出一声尖锐的呻吟，但拉长的尾音却十分绵软，你看见那红艳的舌尖一瞬间隐没在唇间，你猜他的口活一定也很棒。你抵着他的敏感点再用力连续不断的撞击，他的声音从沙哑的低喘一直变成染上哭腔的呻吟，他的眼角闪着晶莹的湿意。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

他没有给你回答只是发出一连串诱人的闷哼，也许他想说话，但是他更沉迷在你给予的快感之中。他费力地扒着你的肩膀试图稳住被撞得不断摇晃的身体，以免被你急躁的动作掀翻下沙发。

快感就像触电不断堆积，在他的身体里不断汹涌地流淌，你有些粗鲁地用力掰开那两片柔韧的臀瓣，看着他被磨红的股缝间潮湿得一塌糊涂，红肿的小穴被怒涨的凶器不断撑开，却还是贪吃地抽搐着将你吞入，你想就这么射在他的体内的最深处，让他染上你的颜色。

“唔唔唔！操…”他伸出手想要安慰自己不断流着水的阴茎，但是根本握不住撸动几下就从手上滑开了，手指被操得使不上一点力，下半身被你钉在沙发上操得发麻，他漂亮的眼睛此刻几乎聚不上焦，他情迷意乱地呻吟着，声音越发地放肆高亢。在你又一次粗重地深挺后，他饱涨的阴茎射出了一小股精液，接着慢慢地溢出了一股又一股流满了整根性器。

你有点惊讶他射得这么快，情不自禁地刮掉了那些沾在他小腹的白浊，递到他面前然后就像是吃掉蜜糖一样吮进了自己嘴里，你没有错过他脸上精彩的表情。

“味道这么浓，多久没有做过了？”你抓住他柔软的臀瓣然后一边用力地操他一边用力地拍打着。

“操！操！你给我闭嘴……！”他还没有完全达到高潮，他在你的身下兴奋得浑身发抖深色的皮肤上染着一层艳丽的潮红。每次你拍打他的屁股时肠道就会兴奋地紧紧缠着你的阴茎，凶器每次凶猛地顶上前列腺都能让他四肢发麻、眼前发黑。

你的身上全是湿黏的汗水，却还在不知疲倦地占有着这具令人发狂的身体，说实话你已经很久没有真正地做爱了，但这一定是你最美妙的性爱经历。你知道你快要射了，你换了一个角度在他全身痉挛时毫不留情地插进他的身体里。在高潮的时候他像一个娼妓一样大声尖叫着，双腿绞紧了你的腰，指甲在你的背上挠出了一道道血痕，微凉的精液甚至溅到了你们的胸膛。你失控地咬上了他的颈间嫩肉，在最后一丝理智崩断前将阴茎抽了出来射在了他的身上。

你喘着粗气，舔舐着你刚刚留下的那个齿印，看着还在余韵中的人感到十分的满足。Robert花了一些时间才回过神来，这场性爱似乎已经耗费了他太多体力，他现在甚至不愿意动一动去清洗就想睡倒在沙发上。你吻了吻被你啃得红肿的唇瓣，然后满足地抱着他进了浴室，彻彻底底地清洗了一边，再换上干净的睡衣，一同入眠。

\--  
你是被噩梦惊醒的，睡衣被汗水湿透，你下意识地摸了摸身边，却只摸到了空空的床单，就好像你和Robert的一切只是一场梦。心脏剧烈不安地跳动着，你慌乱地跳下了床，连鞋都没穿就冲出了房间。

你终于在院子里看见了那个魂牵梦萦的人，他就坐在背对着客厅的长凳上。  
“怎么了？”你松了一口气，拿起一件外套走出了院子坐在他的身边。  
灰蒙蒙的天边泛着些许红光。  
“突然想看看日出。”他看着你柔和地笑着。你将外套披在了他的身上，而他牵起了你的手与你十字相扣。  
你忽然很想吻他，就像那个在樱花树下的夕阳。  
而他却说出了你最想听见的那三个词，你甚至怀疑自己的耳朵出现了幻听。  
“我可不会再说第二遍。”  
他别扭地不再看你，只盯着远方即将升起的太阳。你不再说话，与他肩并着肩看着耀眼的红色吞没了灰暗。

——————  
"Maybe we should go to gym with craig?"  
"No,just you and me."


End file.
